The present invention relates to a device for fastening a roll to a frame construction in a paper machine, paper finishing machine, or equivalent, wherein the ends of the roll are provided with bearings housings. The bearing housings, or fastening bases that have been formed onto the bearing housings, are mounted against a back-up face formed on the frame construction so as to position the roll in its place on the machine frame. A method for fastening the roll to the machine frame is also disclosed.
In certain parts of paper machines, board machines and equivalent and/or of paper and board finishing machines, quick replacement of rolls is required in order that unduly long standstills could be avoided. Quick replacement of rolls is a particularly important property in soft calenders, in which, out of the rolls that form the calendaring nip, the soft faced roll must be replaced from time to time and quite frequently for conditioning. However, in conventional frame constructions, the opening of the fastening screws and, on the other hand, the tightening of the screws to the correct tightening torque, constitute quite a laborious and time-consuming working step. The fastening screws are placed in very awkward locations, for example high above the floor plane, far from tending platforms, in narrow gaps, and close to hot roll faces. Also, tightening of the screws to the correct torque requires a high force whose generation under the circumstances referred to above is difficult and even dangerous.
Owing to the drawbacks mentioned above, in the prior art, attempts have also been made to develop various fastening arrangements in which the roll is fastened to the frame construction without screws by means of particular fastening members. However, for the most part, these fastening arrangements have involved a number of considerable drawbacks, such as complicated fastening arrangement and unreliability of the fastening, for which reason such fastening arrangements in machine constructions in operation have been very rare. Moreover, it has not been possible to apply any of such fastening arrangements to a soft calender.